


Period Appropriate Frippery

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [35]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dress Up, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, if Wufei was going to go as some mockery of the fifties, he could attend as an icon of fifties foreign policy. There was no shame in Dean Acheson, and the mustache was awesome.</p><p>The mustache made the costume in its entirety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period Appropriate Frippery

Treize Khushrenada had a weakness for holidays. Sometimes it was the anticipation of the day, like the Fourth of July. Others, it was the childhood memories of not having to work on random holidays, like Good Friday, which was sort of a bullshit holiday that he mostly used to remind himself to go to the grocery store to buy Jellybeans. Valentine's day was as good an excuse as any to be a romantic mush, though, and Christmas was fabulous. Then there was Halloween, which was usually punctuated by his family's brief attempts at intergenerational reconciliation. No more fitting night of the year for his family to try to unite, and this year, this year promised to be good.

Wufei had complained about his plans just a bit. It was nothing about his costume and everything about his mustache, but things simply wouldn't be the same without the mustache, or with one he would need to glue to his face. Other than that, it seemed that Wufei found his notion of costumery amusing. The political bent he leaned towards on Halloween had been something that had made him laugh when they flipped through old photo albums. 

Honestly, if Wufei was going to go as some mockery of the fifties, he could attend as an icon of fifties foreign policy. There was no shame in Dean Acheson, and the mustache was awesome.

The mustache made the costume in its entirety.

They had flown up on Monday and spent the week doing touristy crap that Wufei had found utterly educational and deeply enjoyable. He had finished off his undergrad and started graduate work, and Treize didn't feel at all guilty that he had picked up a a minor in politics somewhere along the way.

It did make for rousing arguments that weren't really fighting so much as an excuse to have utterly fabulous sex in the aftermath. He suspected the better part of the neighborhood knew all about it, but they made absolutely no effort to hide it. It wasn't as though any of them had any shame, either. It was what made living in the neighborhood comfortable. He liked that everyone was shameless and if everyone was a bit over share, well. It was interesting and he certainly hadn't had writer's block since he'd gotten his home in the community.

A glance to the side revealed Wufei's fidgeting, the way he shifted every so often as though he couldn't sit still. He couldn't blame him for it. Dealing with Treize's family was always some variation of interesting if by interesting one meant completely fucking insane, and they always did have something to say about their relationship, whether it was any of their business or not. "You are taking me out afterwards, yes?" Somewhere, anywhere. For ice cream, for a walk, to any museum that might still be open when they were done.

"Of course." It was Halloween after all, many things would be open a little later, comfortable with people coming in in costumes. "There's a bar that does raspberry balsamic ice cream. Does that sound good?"

Clearly it did. "Perhaps I'll even forgive you for your uncle Dermail pinching my bottom." It hadn't happened yet, but it would. Every year, his uncle became roaring drunk, wore a lampshade around the room, and pinched all of the ladies' bottoms. Sometimes, he pinched the bottoms of all of the non-ladies, too, but for some reason he never seemed to know that Wufei was one of the latter, not one of the former.

Treize was rather sure it was an intense form of denial that was in action, as Wufei in drag still looked like Wufei to him. "We'll try to keep him away from you. Possibly lock him out on the balcony."

"If Dorothy doesn't let him in again." Ah, that was a bit of a sour undertone, but there was nothing to do for it. Dorothy was Dorothy, and there was no stopping her. She was something akin to a force of nature once she had made up her mind about something, and if Treize wanted to be honest about it, well.

There was a reason that she came to the party every year as some variation on the Devil Himself. He mostly adored and feared Dorothy, a mix of the two left over from growing up in her proximity, and she was a staple of his essays. Any story with Dorothy was usually an instant accept from the New Yorker.

Then again, it was altogether possible that the better part of their staff adored and feared her as well. Doubtless they should after reading about her for so many years.

The driveway came up on the right, and Treize slowed down, pulling in behind a large and stupidly expensive SUV that probably got negative six miles to the gallon on the highway. Doubtless that belonged to his father, because there was a new one every year, almost always in some ungodly color. The fact that his government vehicles all came in some shade of black, black or black seemed to drive the man right around the bend.

"Orange this year." Treize wrinkled his nose as he parked their rental, and put the parking brake on.

Wufei shook his head and seemed to give the vehicle serious consideration. "At least this year it's a burnt orange. That is some consolation following last year's bright yellow." That one had been utterly horrifying. He had halfway expected his father to step out of it dressed in a fat canary costume.

Frankly, the Adam costume with the giant leaf had been quite a bit more traumatizing.

"If only DC media were bored enough to try to crash this party," Treize sighed, popping his door open as he looked over at Wufei.

He was pretty, sitting there in a froth of petticoats, looking like something out of a fifties dance marathon, or the movie version of one, anyway. He was clearly waiting for Treize to be a gentleman, too, which was probably some kind of revenge for the mustache.

He took his time wandering around to the passenger side to open the door for Wufei. The longer he dawdled, the less time he would have to deal with his father, or his ass pinching Uncle Dermail.

"Thank you." Wufei slid from the car, and he didn't teeter on the tiny heels. It was honestly a great deal of amusement, even if Greg from across the street had always given him such vaguely amused looks, even if it seemed that it made him a little twitchy sometimes.

Shame that they'd moved away so quickly. One day, they had been home, and the day before Wufei and Treize had packed themselves off to D.C., they'd been gone.

That was life. People moved, people left, lives changed. Miss Adina would be careful in whomever she let buy the house next and he was pretty sure whoever it was would be interesting. Treize took Wufei's hand, eyeing the suggestion of boobs he'd created through makeup and corseting. "You really do look stunning."

Yeah. That demure smile certainly worked its way straight down to his cock. Thank god for the tight fit of his boxer-briefs. "I know."

"Well, let's go impress the hell out of them." He closed the door for Wufei and kept hold of his hand as they started toward the sweeping stone steps.

"Treize!" Ahh, he should have known that they wouldn't get far. The fact that Dorothy's call had attracted the attention of his father was annoying as well. "And darling Wufei. I've missed you, sweetie. And the little crumpet across the street, are you sure that Adina won't sell me a house?"

"I'm honestly afraid to ask what crumpet across the street you're asking after." They did the getting in the front door dance, which Dorothy always seemed to win by getting one or more people to half stumble past her.

"Why can't I be asking about all of them? Honestly, Trey. You do know how much I like pretty boys, and there are so many of them living nearby you!"

Yes, there it was. She managed to slip in past a mutual cousin who eyed her as though she really were the devil himself. He seemed to have been prepared, because he made a swift turn and lifted a gun, pointing it directly at her while stabbing her to death with his eyes. "I'll kill you."

Dorothy sniffed. "Oh, darling. Steampunk assassin is so last Halloween."

"Or deeply invested in ending the lives of most of the attendees." He liked to consider Heero the weirdest member who was still not a black sheep -- just a bit out there, and young, so the family still had more hope for him than they ever had for Treize. Mostly it was because he hadn't embarrassed them politically yet. That time was coming, though, and so he simply smiled and they moved further inside.

Sometimes, he thought that his great-aunt Catherine should have gone to work for Hollywood; the house was a riot of creepy Halloween decorations without going overboard, although there were certainly darkened rooms where he expected they might have done. The creaking noise from the coat closet had Wufei stepping a little closer to him, likely because he remembered the first year when the wolfman had come springing out just about the time Wufei had turned to put away his cloak.

Little Red Riding Wufei. It had been incredibly charming.

"So, what's the latest gossip?" Never mind that he already knew the latest gossip, but it felt good to ask, get her spin on their family's foibles, and his father was heading their way. He tightened his arm around Wufei.

Dorothy's smirk said it all. "Well, for one thing, you're father's been sleeping with..."

"Treize!" Yes, yes. Big voice, bluff and manly and blah blah blah. He would feel sorry for his poor mother except for the fact that his father had been sleeping with someone else for as long as he could remember. "Good to see you, son."

"Always happy to come up for Halloween." He smiled, glancing at Wufei, who seemed to be trying his damnedest to look alluring and cunning all at the same time. "How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. Good to see you, too, Dorothy." No greeting for Wufei, but his father had Objections to the way they had met. Not the fact that Treize preferred buggery, no, but the political scandal had been remarkable.

He frowned, though he wasn't sure that his mustache let the full weight of his displeasure be known. "Always glad to see that your ability to be a class a asshole is still unexhausted. Where's Mother?"

The pinch of Wufei's fingers made him want to squirm. "I think I see her across the way, Master." He did it just to piss off Treize's father, and honestly, he had absolutely no objection to that whatsoever.

"Ah, excellent -- well, I'll just touch base with her before the festivities start, hmn?" He beamed viciously at his father, pulling Wufei forward in his lovely dress, past his father.

"So nice to see you, senator. Perhaps next time, we'll be back in leather and spikes, yes?" Vicious little bastard when he wanted to make a dig, his pet.

"See you later!" Dorothy called, and god help them but she would.

He lifted a hand to wave, and turned his attention to Wufei before they were completely out of earshot to declare, "You're brilliant."

"I know." Modest, too, and Treize curled his arm around Wufei's waist, eyeing his chest. It was impressive, the way he'd managed to make that work. "I see your mother. Oh, dear." Oh, dear, because she was standing next to Uncle Dermail, and he'd clearly already started on the sauce.

Treize hummed thoughtfully as they started through the crowd towards them. "So, planning tomorrow already, or what coup d'grace you're going to inflict on them tonight?"

Oh, yes. He recognized that smile. "Next year, actually. And tonight. I have plans." He could just imagine.

"Do they involve me?" he half teased, lifting a hand to wave to his mother.

"Don't they always?" Little tease. His little tease, and even now, four years later, the idea of it warmed him to his bones. "Later. After we've seen your mother, and gotten past your uncle."

He decided to settle himself by humming the theme tune to Jaws, just loud enough for Wufei to elbow him as they finally reached them. "Mother, how have you been?"

"Sweetheart!" Clearly Uncle Dermail wasn't the only one a few drinks in. "It's been ages! And here's your sweet young thing." Reaching out, she pinched Wufei's cheeks. "My goodness. Did you have work done?"

Yes. Quite a few drinks.

"No." Wufei's answer was cheerful enough, but Treize could sense the disgruntlement. "Just costuming."

"The women at the MAC counter show him all the tricks." And had even suggested glue for the mustache, which was better than the theatrical stuff that peeled the skin off of his face and left him looking like an oxygen user with a smoking problem. He leaned in to kiss his mother on the cheek and she smelled like face powder and vanilla perfume and whiskey.

She nodded, her eyes wide. "Of course they would. He's so adorable. It drives your father utterly mad, you know." Yes, and living with Zechs had done mostly the same. It was difficult to walk the tightrope of sexual politics when Treize was so flamingly out there.

"He shouldn't spend so much energy on something that he can't change." It was hard to guess, too, what she was supposed to be. He was going to guess she was supposed to be a doll of some kind.

A creepy, creepy sloshed doll. "You know your father." He knew his father, all right, and so he didn't bother saying anything in particular about it. Best to keep his mouth shut about things on occasion.

Wufei stood quietly by his side, hand threading into his. "Yes. Treize, I think I see your cousin." A hint, then, to kiss his mother on the cheek and move along. Uncle Dermail was edging closer to Wufei every second.

"I do." He tipped his head down, and lightly hugged his mother. "I'll try to keep her from starting too much trouble."

Uncle Dermail laughed a bit drunkenly. "All good fun." This was why they only saw his family at Halloween.

"All good fun," Treize agreed, pulling at Wufei in his lovely dress to swirl him away from potentially grabby hands. In ones and twos, they were almost tolerable, bizarre people who spent too much time grooming for a spotlight no one really knew what to do with.

Luckily enough, Treize knew exactly what to do with it, which was why they all eyed him very carefully and never, ever crossed him. It was for the best, and so they slipped into the crowd, away from his closer relatives and into the more distant lot.

The distant relatives were a little easier to relax with, to play a part and put on a show for, and they left him feeling less like a stranger in his own skin. Made it easier to enjoy Wufei's costume and play that up, too.

After all. He was utterly attractive, even if he didn't like Treize's mustache. Somewhere along the way, they both had drinks, although Treize was careful not to choose something that would strip paint off the walls. Wufei would make faces at him, and it was usually better not to drink heavily amongst the madness of his family, in any case.

"It's a small batch brew beer, and I suspect..." Treize made a show of aerating his drink. "Yes, yes, this was absolutely filtered through sports socks. Here, you must have a sip."

"No." Not an unexpected response, but certainly feisty enough that it made him smile. "You can't make me."

"Is that a challenge?" He tipped the mouth of the bottle towards Wufei, smirking.

The tilt of that head said it all. "Yes. Yes, it is." Yes, and he slipped away from Treize, grin vicious and bright and thank God he had something to distract him from his madhouse family.

"Oh, you can't just chicken out," Treize tsked, and never mind that Wufei could occasionally drink him under the table.

"I can if it tastes like sports socks." True. Very true, but then he slipped past Great-Aunt Catherine and her friend Mildreth, just out of Treize's reach, and then he was gone.

Little sneak.

Treize stood there for a moment with a bottle of sports socks flavored microbrew in hand, watching Wufei's dress disappear into the crowd. Well, he'd have to just catch up with him in a way that wasn't running. Dean Acheson wasn't the running after skirts sort.

Oh, what the hell.

Half of the family was well on its way to ripping drunk, the other half was offering disapproving frowns, and the game of it was at least a fair entertainment. Every time he thought he might catch up, he would find himself grasping the wrong thing -- the robes of Death, and, god help him, at one point, he got hold of Dotty.

"I'm sorry." And by god, he _meant_ it, because she'd put her horns on and had really far too much makeup on for any kind of lighting. She was a picture of the sort of women that made small children pee themselves rather than say trick or treat.

That bright vicious line of teeth certainly didn't help matters. "Leading you on a bit of a chase, is he? I like this one so much better than Zechs."

He laughed, eyeing Wufei as he peeked around a corner in the distance. "I do, too. All..." He waved a hand slightly, because he could go on, did go on sometimes. Wufei was entirely his own person and gorgeous and always a challenge.

Fantastically enough, he knew that Wufei felt exactly the same way. "Well, go on. I'm sure I can find someone else to bedevil while you're... occupied."

"Uncle Dermail is over that way..." He gestured, and slipped past her, wondering just where Wufei was leading him. He definitely had a goal in mind, given the way he'd peeked to see if he were still following him.

A couple more turns and they'd made it past most of the guests. He was fairly certain that he could hear Great-Aunt Catherine's Pomeranian yapping a couple of rooms over, for that matter, and he headed in the direction of the noise. The flit of Wufei's dress caught his eye around the last corner, and he hurried his steps, couldn't stop smirking.

The urge to begin mimicking Pepe Le' Peu was pretty high, and he laughed as he turned a corner and looked for what door he might have slipped into. It was a bit surprising when Wufei opened it for him, giving him a flirty look from under his lashes. "Why, hello, Mr. Acheson."

"Good evening. Might I ask why a gorgeous young lady such as yourself is alone on a night like this?" He leaned on the door jamb, and smiled wide

Wufei's almond-shaped eyes widened, and he licked his lower lip. "Why, waiting for a great statesman such as yourself, good sir. Do come in, won't you?"

"Thank you. I'm quite interested in your... Hospitality." It was a struggle not to laugh, not to grin wildly and just tackle Wufei before he was in the room. The fact that Wufei was also fighting back the urge to laugh, well. It didn't help things in the least.

He could tell the moment when it all became too much, and Wufei reached for him despite his chuckles. "Well, if it's hospitality you want..."

Treize leaned in, closed the gap between them because if he lingered any longer he was going to start laughing and it was easier to kiss Wufei's lipstick sheened mouth.

The fantastic thing about being them was... Well. There wasn't just one fantastic thing, to start, but if he had to choose one, he would have to say that the fact that they were on the same wavelength would be it. The sex, on the other hand...

Oh, yes.

Wufei's hands were tight on his upper arms, and he gave Treize a nip that was pure invitation even as he pulled him further into the room.

It was just them in that room, mellow and kissing slowly as they headed further inside. It made him grateful that his family wasn't an exploratory sort, because they could have all the privacy they wanted, and he wasn't so stupid as to arrive unprepared. While he had a bit (or perhaps quite more than a bit) of a fifties kink, Wufei also had a bit of a sex at parties kink.

Thank god the neighbors weren't shocked at much of anything.

Thank god, too, that his family suspected trouble with him and left him alone in his trouble. It was a relief to know that he had privacy, of a sort, as he rucked Wufei's skirts up in great handfuls.

"Oh, Mr. Acheson." Yes. Yes, and those chuckles were entirely to his liking even as he tumbled Wufei back on the ridiculous gold settee, sending his petticoats into cascades of frothy material and making him laugh.

"I know I'm being forward, but you're such a compelling beauty..." He slid his fingers down to Wufei's panties. They were lovely, rhumba panties with silly amounts of frivolous lace across the ass, but his dick was hard and it made him pant when Treize began to stroke him through the silky material.

"Ohhhh."

"And what a surprise we have here," he smiled, sliding a thumb firmly along the underside.

The panting was quite nice, but the brightly wicked flash of teeth was nicer. "All the better to fuck you with, my dear."

"I like it." He smiled sharp, wild, and leaned in to kiss Wufei as he kept up that stroking.

Yes. Yes, because that was a lovely thought, and he had known they would get there eventually, known that they would go from timid and blushing to shameless and wanting, and he was so glad that had happened. So pleased, and it was perfect, especially when Wufei squirmed and got his hands on him, pulling him closer. "Me, too."

He let himself exhale, let himself press up against Wufei and hitch his panties down to the tops of his thighs. The way his breath quickened was nice, and then he was digging in the top of his dress, fingers smearing the makeup he'd used for shading. "I have lube."

Of course he did.

"That's rather forward of you." He was teasing, and reached to take the lube from Wufei because if he kept it up, he was going to rupture something from laughing.

The earnest expression certainly didn't help. "Well, Mr. Acheson. I just can't help myself. You make me frantic, you see."

Frantic like a peace negotiation, at which thought Treize started to chuckle, pressing his face against Wufei's hair as popped the cap off of the lube. This was magnificent, what they had together. They could laugh in bed without being offended, could fuck at a family party and likely give his father a heart attack or something, if he probably wasn't off fucking his latest assistant.

"Well?" Wufei asked, squirming below him. "Are you going to take off your trousers or not?"

"We should try our luck with the desk." Though the sofa was soft, and it was Wufei's preference. He kept a grip on the lube, and started to fumble open his suit pants.

That got him a greedy gaze, a steady observation that honestly just... yes. Yes, that was fantastic. "Maybe next Halloween," Wufei offered, and Treize heard the clunk of his shoes hitting the floor. "You can be Gerald Ford and I'll be Betty and we'll despoil your great-aunt's desk properly."

"I'm not sure how well she repaired the legs after Dotty sawed the back off... We might need rehab." He kissed Wufei again, squirming out of his pants properly, underwear and all.

The wolfish grin it earned him when they parted made him shiver. "Then we will have an excellent reason to leave early next year, and also to stay in bed." He reached out his hand for the lubricant.

He handed it back to Wufei obediently, even though he was on top of Wufei physically and metaphorically. Ish. On a good day at least.

Whatever the case, it was enjoyable to be just where he was, and with things about to change the way they were. It was more than enjoyable, in fact, and Wufei slicked his fingers and then wriggled them at Treize before sliding them back, slippery and prying.

He had to steady his knees and try to hold still while he breathed, because Wufei's fingers were nimble and he knew just what to do to make Treize gasp, knew how to search into him, find the best spots, and fuck but he had taught him well. Almost too well, because he was a teasing bastard, and he didn't bother to hide how pleased he was to make Treize shudder and move above him.

"Mmmhmm, you're trying to drive me crazy," Treize hummed, rocking his hips slowly against Wufei's fingers because it felt just as good as needy rocking jerks and matched the suit better.

Bright flash of a toothy smile. "Yes, and I think that it's working." Knew it was, or he wouldn't change the push of his fingers to match Treize's speed, slipping another one into him slowly and making him moan.

"Mmm hmm, unbelievable..." He kept trying to speed things up, and Wufei firmly wasn't letting him get away with it.

"Yes. Because that is what you taught me." Agreement, yes, and it was clear that he was utterly well-pleased with himself. "You taught me unbelievable. And excellent." And thank god, he was pulling his fingers free, and oh god. Yes.

"Finally," Treize grinned, head hanging down a bit as he peered down at Wufei and shifted, trying to drop his hips.

Wufei let him, shifted with him, hands stroking up Treize's thighs. "Yes. Finally." Finally, and Treize reached between them, shifted, slipped himself closer and into position, and god. Wufei thrust into him just right, a slow familiar press that was just, just fucking perfect. He sighed, squirming down onto him. It was probably a highly entertaining sight, him over Wufei, getting fucked in a foam of chiffon and lace, and oh. Ohh, video tape. That would be excellent. 

Next time, next time, he promised himself, thighs straining as he did all the work and god, it was worth it for Wufei's smug look, the way he brought his hand up to wrap it around Treize's cock, stroke him off, and fuck. Fuck, it was going to go much too fast, and Wufei shimmied under him, and god.

The froth from the dress was hysterical and amazing, and Wufei looked so good, felt so good thrusting into him, stroking him. "Mmm, almost, almost..."

"Come on!" Encouragement, yes, and fucking fucking fuck. Maybe they should have stayed in the hotel and just... but yes, like this, and Wufei's thumb rubbed over the crown of his cock, and maybe it was too fast but fucking yes.

There was something about being there, about the costumes and not being themselves but being themselves, and the crowded nearness of his relatives all made getting off fast a great option. Even if it was a messy one.

Thank God for all of that fucking chiffon.

When he came, it _was_ a mess, semen all over Wufei's lovely black petticoat, and he shuddered, moaning and fuck.

Fuck. He could feel Wufei coming in him, and they were both going to be messes, but it was worth it to twist and shudder over his lover and lean forwards to kiss him, still rocking a little.

Mmmmm.

Mmmm and then some, because Wufei was making fantastic little sounds and still touching him greedily. When they parted, he was smiling up at Treize, affectionate and flushed and utterly, utterly pleased with himself. "Hello."

"Hello. That was fantastic." And it was worth cleaning up.

"Yes." He sounded intensely certain. "Yes, it was. Shall we?"

"Mmmm. Hold still, I'll get something." Scrap paper or, or, well. There was always something in an office.

That twitch of his lips was charming. "Or we could go out just as we are."

"Well." He contemplated it, still kneeling over Wufei's hips. "Maybe just a little clean up."

Just a little. Except then Wufei kissed him, long and slow and wet, and squirmed just so. "Or maybe not at all."

"You're a bad influence on _me_ ," Treize insisted, but his hands were lingering on Wufei's hips. "My pants are going to have a wet spot."

"And my petticoats and skirt are covered in worse. Look on the bright side. I expect your father will burst into flames."

That was true, but he still weighed it before nodding and trying to smoothly slip an arm behind Wufei to help him up. It might be a hell of a scene, but it was at least going to be their scene, for better or for worse.


End file.
